


Mi Corazon

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: R76 - Amor [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bigotry & Prejudice, Comfort, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Jack still can't believe that he's found an Alpha that can see past their biological statuses, but he doesn't have time to enjoy that fact, because not everyone is happy to learn that he's an omega.





	Mi Corazon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Infinite-atmosphere and these posts:  
> http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/154050133181/this-is-part-3-of-my-abo-r76series-i-actually
> 
> and
> 
> http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/153401900531/remember-this-abo-r76-comic-idrew-a-month-ago

_“Are you saying that because I’m an omega or…”_

_“I said I want you, didn’t I?”_

    Jack had naively allowed himself to hope that those words and the fact that an Alpha like Gabriel could see him as a person rather than an omega would mean that others would follow his lead. Especially as there was no way to hide his scent now. The suppressants had been growing less and less effective anyway, but now that things were changing between them there was no way to conceal it, especially with Gabriel’s obsession with scenting him. And to be honest, he didn’t want to hide it anymore. It had always weighed uneasily on his mind – not least because honesty had been drummed into him back on the farm, and while he hadn’t lied on his application, it still felt dishonest hiding it from the others. So, for a few days, it had felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, brightening his spirits which had already been on a high from the older man’s acceptance and affection.

It hadn’t lasted…

   Their relationship had been greeted with curious stares and whispers, but as long as Gabriel was within earshot, they never went above that, because even the cockiest of Alphas had long since learnt not to push the older man. Gabriel might not buy into the typical Alpha mentality, but that didn’t change the fact that he was one of the strongest ones there. However, no matter how much they might want to spend all their time together, it just wasn’t possible, and to be honest, Jack didn’t want to fall into the habit of relying on the older man, not after spending so long fighting to stand on his own two feet. That was why he had waved Gabriel off earlier that morning, well aware that the pile of paperwork on his desk was threatening to collapse at this stage and not wanting to get volunteered to help sort it out. Last time that had happened, he’d spent nearly seven hours trapped reading requisitions and signing off on past missions, and they’d still barely put a dent in the pile.

   A soft smile tugged at his lips as he headed towards the recreation room, wondering whether he could convince one of the others to spar with him, and resolutely not thinking about the pile of paperwork that he needed to take care of.

   Humming under his breath, he opened the door, and he immediately found himself on edge, the smile disappearing as he tensed, fighting the urge to drop into a fighting stance as he glanced around. Where was the threat? It didn’t take him long to realise that his entrance was the centre of attention, and he immediately adopted a blank mask. He wasn’t blind - he had caught the sideways looks, and the slightly quieter whispers amongst the curious ones, he’d just hoped that it would fade without ever developing into trouble. _If wishes were horses_. The saying his mother had always muttered under her breath flashed through his mind, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead taking a deep breath and stepping fully into the room, determined not to back down.

“Is there a problem?”

“Are you really an omega?” Someone shouted out, and he almost wanted to snort at that question, well aware that his scent was flooding the room by now and for a moment he was tempted to just ignore it. If they had a problem with it then they could come out and say it, but there was an expectant edge to the silence that had followed the question, and he sighed.

“Yes.” _I want you_ , Gabriel’s soft voice was the only reason his voice came out evenly, and the only reason why he was willing to try and extend an olive branch, attempting to stop the confrontation before it could heat up. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t make it public knowledge…but…” _But I wanted to avoid scenes like this…_

“But?” He wasn’t given a chance to continue, and he shifted, turning his attention to the new

speaker and tensing. Byrne had been in the programme with Jack and Gabriel from the start, always gunning for the top spot and butting heads with Gabriel numerous times when he found that he couldn’t steal the spot from him, and from the look in the brown eyes now locked onto him, he had no intention of letting this issue drop. “You thought that an omega could just waltz into the SEP and hide it?” Jack tensed at the accusation, opening his mouth to point out that he had more than earned his spot on the program and that he had endured the same trials as everyone else, but Byrne wasn’t finished, his voice growing harsher by the second. “That an omega has the right to lead a group of Alphas! That an omega…”

“What does being an omega have to do with anything?” Jack demanded, cutting off the questions. Hating the fact that they were focusing on his biology rather than his achievements, eyes narrowing although he kept his body as relaxed as possible, letting his gaze drift over the gathered soldiers. Not one of them looked as though they disagreed with what Byrne was saying, and his stomach rolled unpleasantly. “I’m the same man I was before you knew that I was an omega, and I still kicked your ass in training yesterday.” His voice had dropped to a growl. This was an attitude he had faced too many times before, he was damned if he was going to take it now and his hands clenched into fists at his side if they tried something it would make the punch he’d given Gabe look like a gentle poke. “Well?”

“I’m not sure I want to be taking orders from an omega.” Another soldier muttered, his voice deliberately loud enough to carry and Jack tensed. This was the kind of reaction that had always stalled his tongue whenever he thought about disclosing his status in the past, only hearing it spoken aloud hurt a lot more than imagining it, and the urge to flee hit him like a sledgehammer and it was harder than he wanted to admit to hold his ground instead. “Especially one that’s willing to trap our commander in a relationship to protect his own position!”

“Excuse me?” Pain and fury exploded in Jack’s chest at that accusation, his voice a low hiss as he drew himself up to his full hit. “How dare you?!” He didn’t want to turn this into a fight, that would just bring trouble down on all of their heads - on Gabriel’s head. However, there was no way he could stand there and let them say such things. In the past that had been one of the arguments used about having omegas in the military, but he had thought that such thoughts had fallen by the wayside. _I guess some things don’t change_. There was more weariness than anger in his movements as he took a step forward, lifting his hands in readiness for a fight. There were many things he could take, and to be honest, he had heard worse back when he first presented, but this was something he couldn’t let slide. “Gabe…”

“Listen to you…” Byrne spat, face twisted with disgust. “You’re not even trying to hide it.” That was it, Jack let out a low growl and sprang forwards, lashing out with a right hook that would have probably knocked the other man into next week if another arm hadn’t shot into view, knocking the punch off course. Jack immediately steadied himself and prepared to lash out again, not caring that he was going to be outnumbered, but then he froze, eyes widening as he realised who had intercepted his blow and took a step backwards. _Damn…_

“What is going on here?” Gabriel snarled as he stepped into the middle of the room, dark eyes flashing as he took in the gathered soldiers and the fact that they were clearly surrounding Jack before turning his attention to the blond, unable to stop his gaze from softening at the sight of the younger man although he managed to keep his tone formal. “Morrison?” Blue eyes flickered towards him for a moment before skittering away again, and his expression darkened once more. Not once had Jack ever shown that kind of hesitation around him, and he didn’t like it. “Are you all right?” _Please look at me…_

“I’m fine,” Jack replied, sounding perfectly calmed and composed and an outsider would have been taken in by the act. Gabriel wasn’t. He had watched the younger man for too long, picking up on the little quirks and tells that made up his behaviour and he sighed. _Jack, please don’t hide from me… again_. The blond had clearly caught the soft noise, lifting his head to finally look at him, expression wavering for a moment before adding quietly. “Really…” It didn’t look like he even believed his own words, and Gabriel settled for arching an eyebrow at him for a moment, waiting until Jack coloured slightly and glanced away before turning his attention to the gathered crowd.

“I suggest that you find something to do elsewhere for the time being,” he growled, knowing that if he tried to do something about it now, then he was liable to tear them apart, and he didn’t want to be that kind of Alpha. Not in front of Jack at least, and besides, right now he was more interested in making sure that the younger man was all right. He immediately picked up on the relief that filtered through the room as they all moved to obey the order, and his voice cracked out like a whip “Tomorrow there will be a briefing on working with omegas, and believe me…consider your words carefully before you speak.” He let his gaze rest on each man for a minute, waiting until they shifted uneasily, picking up on the message and when he tilted his head towards the door he was impressed at the sheer speed with which they fled the room. _At least his reputation was good for something…_

   Sighing he turned his attention back to Jack, all traces of anger fading from his expression as he studied the younger man. Jack was now staring at the ground, hands still clenched at his side and he grimaced. He had only caught the tail-end of what was being said, and he didn’t really want to imagine what else had been said, but he knew that it must have been bad. Because Jack usually had a ridiculously good grasp on his temper and even the accusation that he was using Gabriel shouldn’t have been enough to push him over the edge.

“What else did they say?” He saw Jack jolt at the admission that he’d heard what was happening, and he waited, hoping that he was going to reply. However, the silence stretched on awkwardly, and he sighed, of course, it wasn’t going to be that easy, Jack was stubborn at the best of times, and it was clear that this wasn’t the best of times, all his defences were up, and he still hadn’t looked at him. “Jack…” He took a step forward, slowing when the blond tensed at the movement, but he didn’t stop until he was barely half a step away from the younger man. “Come on, let’s go back to my quarters,” he urged gently. Knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the others would gather the courage to come back and he didn’t think that Jack could handle another confrontation right now, or rather he didn’t want him to.

“Gabe…”

“We don’t have anything to do right now,” Gabriel pointed out, relieved that it was a rest day now that he had something other than his paperwork to focus on, and he smiled as he caught the slight waver in Jack’s resolve. Slowly he stepped forward, giving the younger man a chance to protest if he really wanted to, relieved when Jack did nothing as he reached out to grasp his hand, lifting it so that he could kiss it softly before meeting wide blue eyes. “Please Jack, let me look after you for once.” He knew it was a risky thing to ask, especially when Jack’s defences were up, the desire to prove himself simmering beneath the surface and for a long moment, he thought that the younger man was going to refuse. Apparently, Jack lived to be contrary in nature, because a moment later his shoulders slumped, and he gave a tiny nod of agreement.

“’Kay,” he whispered, sounding more exhausted than Gabriel had ever heard him and a bitter taste rose in his mouth…I should have protected him from this. He carefully kept that thought to himself, well aware that it would only make the younger man even more defensive at the moment, and instead he quietly twined their fingers together and guided him out of the room.

**

A couple of hours later:

   It had taken Jack nearly an hour to even begin to relax once they’d reached the safety of Gabriel’s room, the older man gently pulling him down on the bed and pulling him close. Usually, the Alpha’s scent and warmth would have been enough to settle him, but today he couldn’t get his thoughts to settle. The confrontation from earlier and the realisation that he had been reduced to the label of omega in the eyes of the other soldiers leaving a leaden weight in his stomach. Even the knowledge that Gabriel didn’t see it that way was no longer enough to comfort him, and he wanted to cry. Everything had been going so well, and he had dared to hope for so much - too much, and it had blown up in his face in a spectacular fashion.

   However, eventually, he felt himself melting against Gabriel, nuzzling into his shoulder and trying to drown himself in the musky scent. He might tease Gabriel endlessly for his obsession with scenting, but when they were alone he was just as bad if not worse, and he felt more of the tension easing away as he closed his eyes. Humming softly as he felt calloused fingers tightening around his, their linked hands lying easily between them.

   As time stretched on though he started to feel anxious, jumping slightly when he felt Gabriel’s other hand coming up as the other man began to toy with his hair. Usually, the gesture would have him putty in the other man’s hands, but this time his stomach clenched, the accusations from earlier echoing through his head. He had known their relationship was going to a bone of contention for some people, and now he found himself worrying about their relationship. Gabriel’s rather forward scenting was as far as they had gone so far, both because of time constraints and because Jack hadn’t wanted to rush things. It was still hard enough to believe that he’d found an Alpha that could see beyond the labels, let alone fully trust that his attitude wouldn’t change if their relationship progressed further _._ _But now…_

“Gabe?”

“Hmm?” Gabriel hummed softly, shifting slightly to show that he was listening, fingers still playing with Jack’s hair and for a moment the younger man leant into the contact with a sigh. He drew strength from the simple gesture before rolling over so that he was laid facing Gabriel, partially resting on his chest, making sure their hands were still linked as he watched Gabriel’s eyes opening, the older man meeting his gaze without hesitation as a soft grin tugged at his lips.

“Should we be doing…something?” Jack asked, unable to keep the hesitation out of his voice and struggling to stop his gaze from skittering away. He really wasn’t in the mood for doing something, old uncertainties bubbling to the surface. But Gabriel had been ridiculously patient with him, and the anxiety pooling in his stomach was making him wonder how long that could last, especially with such accusations floating around. What happened if he decided it was more trouble than it was worth? Or if he realised it would be simpler with a less independent-minded omega?

“Relax, mi Corazon,” Gabriel urged, frowning slightly as he caught the storm building within the blue eyes and wondering what thoughts were going through Jack’s head right now. Gently he lifted their hands, expression softening as he let their hands rest palm to palm, a simple gesture of equality and letting the younger man decided the next move as he asked gently. “Is there something you’d like to do?”

“Umm…well, I’m,” Jack trailed off, staring at their linked hands for a moment before slowly clasping Gabriel’s hand, taking a steadying breath when he saw Gabriel’s lips quirking up at the gesture before admitting quietly. “I’m comfortable like this…”

   Gabriel smiled, hearing the honesty in the quiet words and he clutched Jack’s hand back just as tightly before gently guiding him back down beside him.

“Then this is fine, Cariño,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Jack on the forehead, catching the

suspicious shimmer in the blue eyes and the tentative smile creeping across the younger man’s face. “We don’t have to do anything.” Jack’s cheeks were dusted with red now, and Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle when the younger man suddenly tackled him, burying his face against him and clutching at his back with a mixture of desperation and relief.

“Thank you…thank you…thank you,” Jack was chanting softly under his breath, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, but he couldn’t bring himself to loosen his grip. He hadn’t forgotten what had happened earlier, and he knew that he would need to face it at some point, but right now all he wanted to bask in Gabriel’s warmth. And lose himself in the fact that the older man had understood, unable to believe his luck in finding such a partner and shoring up his resolve to hold onto him regardless of the accusations he might face.

    Gabriel wanted to scold him for thanking him for something like that, but instead he swallowed back the words for now and settled for pulling Jack closer, burying his face into the blond’s neck and happily letting the alluring scent wash over him. Still, he couldn't stop himself from frowning now that his face was safely hidden. The frown deepening as he felt Jack's fingers tightening against his back, obviously still not completely settled, and he closed his eyes, beginning to plot just how he was going to deal with the others tomorrow. A wicked grin tugging at his lips as he nestled closer to Jack...they weren't going to enjoy it, he was going to make sure of that.

_Just this once, let me protect you, Jack..._


End file.
